


McDelivery Po!

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: kadi drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, word vomit
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Notes:pakidala po yung pinakacute niyo na delivery guy. thanks!





	McDelivery Po!

**Author's Note:**

> SABAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WAWAWOOO

Nag-overnight ang magkakaibigang Chanyeol, Jongin at Sehun kasi wala lang. Wala sila magawa. Kaya wala rin silang ginagawa sa kwarto ni Chanyeol kaya tulala lang ang tatlo sa kisame.

"Wala bang mahuhulog na pera sa kisame niyo, pre?" Monotonong sabi ni Sehun.

"Daga pre, meron. Gusto mo?" Sagot ni Chanyeol kaya hinampas ito ni Sehun.

"Dun ka nga wag ka nga tumabi sa akin mamaya dagain tayo!"

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol. "Keso ba natin kaya dadagain tayo?"

Umiling na lang si Jongin sa tabi at napaupo. "Ano na gagawin natin?"

Tumingin ang dalawang nag-aasaran sa kanya.

"Humilata. Ano pa ba?" Sagot ni Sehun.

"Tangina, nakakatamad na humilata, pre. Wala bang iba pwedeng gawin?"

Biglang tumugtog ang Oops I Did It Again ni Britney Spears sa laptop ni Chanyeol.

Napatingin si Sehun at Jongin sa kaibigan nilang malaki ang tenga. "Ano?" Skandalosong tingin ni Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan.

Mukhang iire ang mukha ni Sehun, "Pre, I'm judging you."

 

-

 

Alas dos na ng madaling araw nang matapos manood ng pelikula ang magkakaibigan.

Wrong Turn pinanood nila. Perfect movie for Friday the 13th.

"Pre, gusto niyo kumain?" Ngiting nakakaasar ni Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan.

"Puta, pinanood mo kami ng pinuputol yung katawan ng tao tas tatanungin mo kami kung gusto namin kumain?" Imik ni Sehun habang si Jongin napakamot lang sa ulo.

"Sige. Gutom na ako eh." Sagot ng kaibigan nilang...nga pala, naka bear printed pajamas lang naman.

Napanganga lang si Sehun kay Jongin na may invisible WTF sa taas ng ulo niya.

"Good, Jongin. Good bear." Tawa at puri ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Akmang kukutusan sana ni Jongin ang kaibigan kaso hinarang ni Chanyeol yung Mcbook Air niya. Mahirap na baka mapuruhan yung laptop, butas pa naman bulsa ni Jongin.

"Ano gusto niyo?" Tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Ano pa ba pwedeng orderin sa oras na 'to, di Mcdo." Sagot ni Sehun na nakahilata na naman sa sahig at pumipindot na sa kanyang cellphone.

"Eh di Mcdo. No gusto niyo? Ay shet teka naiihi ako. Kayo umorder, oy!" Binigay ni Chanyeol ang laptop kay Jongin bago kumaripas ng takbo papuntang banyo.

Umupo si Sehun sa tabi ni Jongin para tulungan ang kaibigan umorder.

"Oy, 'kala ko ba ayaw mo kumain?" Nilayo ni Jongin ang laptop sa kaibigan at itinaas ang suot na bilugang mga salamin.

"Gutom na ko. Fish fillet sa akin tapos chicken burger tsaka fries. Taaka coke float, pre."

"Wow, dami. Nanood ka talaga ng Wrong Turn niyan ah?"

"Pre, wag mo naman na banggitin. Babaliktad sikmura ko sige ka."

Umiling lang si Jongin at umorder na rin para sa sarili niya.

"Naka order na kayo? Sehun 'lam mo naman usual ko di ba?" Dumating din si Chanyeol na tumabi rin sa kabilang gilid ni Jongin.

"Spicy chicken kay Chanyeol tsaka cheeseburger." Sambit ni Sehun.

Tapos na si Jongin umorder para sa kanilang lahat kaya binigay na niya ang laptop kay Chanyeol para i-input ang address niya.

Pinapanood lang nila Jongin si Chanyeol nang manahimik ulit silang tatlo.

"Yan na order niyo? Okay na? Wala na idadagdag?"

Kumamot sa tyan si Sehun at humikab. "Lagay mo sa notes, pakisend yung pinaka-cute na delivery guy."

"Geh." Payag naman agad sa sobrang random suggestion ni Sehun.

"Seryoso? Uy, mamaya sabihin nagloloko tayo. Burahin niyo yan!" Utos ni Jongin sa dalawang kaibigang minsan di niya alam kung bakit sila pa yung naging pinaka-close niya.

"Luh, parang gago naman 'to. Sent na, pre." Bumelat si Chanyeol at napahilata na lang si Jongin muli sa sahig.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas at nakahilata silang lahat sa sahig.

"Antok na ako." Hikab ni Sehun habang nakahiga sa tagiliran ni Chanyeol.

"Ako din, puta." Amin ni Jongin na humikab rin.

Si Chanyeol humikab na rin. "Umorder pa tayo pagkain."

"Onga pala." Hikab ulit ni Sehun. At tumunog ang doorbell.

"Yan na!" Upo bigla ni Chanyeol sabay punta sa kwarto para kunin ang wallet niya.

"Shit! Pre, tara. Tingnan natin kung cute yung pinadala!" Palo ni Sehun kay Jongin na ayaw na sana bumangon pero napabangon din.

Gulo-gulo na ang kanyang buhok nang sundan si Sehun sa gate. Mabilis ding sumunod si Chanyeol.

Binuksan ni Sehun nang marahan ang gate at humikab ulit si Jongin habang mas ginugulo pa ang buhok niya. Tinulak niya ang salamin pataas sa kanyang ilong at nang tumingala ay aninag niya sa dalawang kaibigan na nakanganga na ang dalawa.

"Chanyeol Park po?" Ngiti ng delivery guy sa kanilang tatlo.

Nang walang sumagot, sinikuhan ni Sehun si Chanyeol na agad namang nagtaas ng kamay. "A-Ako yun."

Isa pang ngiti handog ng cute delivery guy.

Iniabot ng maliit at cute na lalaki na may pusong ngiti ang isang paper bag kay Chanyeol. "Dalawang chicken burger, cheeseburger tsaka fries."

Samantala, tulala pa rin si Jongin sa delivery guy na ubod ng cute sa pulang uniporme nito at fitted na black slacks. Medyo bahagya ring napababa siya ng tingin dahil sa matambok na pwetan ng lalaki ng kunin niya ang iba nilang order sa sinakyang motor.

Sakto nang sinundan niya ng tingin ang lalaki sa kanan niya, isang nakakairitang ngisi ang salubong sa kanya ni Sehun. "Bet mo?"

Lumunok si Jongin at mabilis na tumanggi. "Tangina mo! Di kaya!"

Napalakas ang sabi ni Jongin kaya napatingin tuloy si Chanyeol at yung lalaki sa kanya.

Kumulay kamatis ang mukha ni Jongin at tila uusok na ang mga tenga niya sa hiya dahil si kuyang delivery guy nakatingin sa kanya at _tangina_ ngumiti pa.

Mabilis na nagkaintindihan si Chanyeol at Sehun.

"Kuya, penge daw number mo, nababasa ko kasi isip niya." Harurot ni Chanyeol na parang patok na jeep bigla-bigla na lang eeksena sa harap mo at uusukan ka hanggang sa umubo-ubo ka.

Ganyan ngayon si Jongin hanggang sa pinapalo na niyang ang dibdib.

Medyo inangat din niya ang tingin para tumingin sa lalaki na tumatawa nang mahinhin. Parang naputulan bigla si Jongin ng mga hita dahil nanghina ang mga ito sa ubod ng cute ng lalaking tinititigan na niya ngayon.

Umakbay si Sehun sa kanya at dun naputol ang pagmamasid niya. "Lam mo, kahit teddy bear na lang yung kulang sa kaibigan naming 'to, promise ko sayo, may tinatago 'tong limpak limpak na pandesal dito." Tapik niyang tatlong beses sa tyan ni Jongin.

"Tigilan mo nga ako!" Tinulak ni Jongin ang kaibigan pero nakakapit pa rin ito sa kanya. Si cute delivery guy naman... _pucha_ , ang ganda talaga lalo kapag nakangiti.

"Cute ni kuya, no? Tangina aminin mo na kase. Pabebe ka pa eh. Kuya, nga pala, Jongin Kim, single ready to mingle, batak pababa, no regrets ka, pre."

"Sehun naman..." Mahinahong reklamo ni Jongin habang napapatingin sa delivery guy na tumatawa-tawa nang mahina at tila nawawala na ang mata sa laki ng ngiti. Bumulong siya, "Nu ba, nakakahiya sa kanya."

Pumalakpak si Sehun sa tawa. "Sabi ko na eh, type mo!"

"Madaling-araw pre, yung tawa mo, mapapa-baranggay tayo nito." Pingot ni Chanyeol kay Sehun na napa-aray naman.

Tumatawa pa rin si cutie delivery guy. Napapa-hay na lang si Jongin sa sarili niya sa sobrang cute nga talagang delivery guy ang pinadala sa kanila.

"Eto pala yung bayad. Keep the change, kuya." Binigay ni Chanyeol ang bayad nila at siniko naman ni Sehun si Jongin sa tabi.

"Tanungin mo na yung number dali."

Sinuot na ng lalaki ang helmet niya at tumingin sa direksyon nila Jongin.

"Ayoko, gago, nakakahiya."

Napakamot sa ulo si Sehun sa inis. "Aalis na si kuya, dali na."

Natatawa si Chanyeol sa gilid. "Kuya alis ka na dali, lalandiin ka ng kaibigan namin kapag nag-stay ka pa!"

Pinaandar na ni Kyungsoo ang motor niya at nakangiti pa rin. "Kyungsoo. Single ready to mingle. Globe. Zero, nine, zero five..." Binanggit nito ang number niya at natameme na lang si Jongin habang si Chanyeol at Sehun ay di magkandaugaga na imemorisa ang number na binanggit ni kuya.

Kumaway si kuya cute mcdelivery guy kay Jongin mismo at umalis na.

Nakabuka lang ang bibig ni Jongin habang pinapanood si kuya cute na mawala sa daan.

"Oy." Tawag ni Sehun sa kanya. "Myungsoo pangalan. Yan ah. Nakuha namin yung number." Tapik niya sa balikat ni Jongin at sinara ang gate bago pumasok sa loob.

 

-

 

Nasa phone na ni Jongin ang number ni kuya cute mcdelivery guy. Kaso wala siyang lakas para i-text ito. Inaalala niya na baka busy pa rin ang lalaki sa pag-deliver sa gabing iyon kaya kahit anong kulit ng mga kaibigan niya sa kanya, di niya na-text, kaya nakatulog na lang siya.

Nakihalata si Jongin sa foam sa ibaba ng kama ni Chanyeol. Nakanganga at tulog na tulog.

Alas kwatro na ng madaling araw at gising pa ang dalawa na nagpapasahan kung pano ang patterned password ni Jongin sa phone at ilang attempts din ay buti nabuksan nila.

"Sabihin mo, hi Myungsoo, free ka later? Kain tayo somewhere?" Suggest ni Chanyeol kay Sehun.

"Wag. Eto malupet." Nagtipa si Sehun sa cellphone niya.

 

**To: Myungsoo**

Myungsoo, right? This is Jongin, yung mukhang bear kanina. Can we McDate when you're free?

 

"Uy nice." Apir ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

Humihilik na si Jongin at tumagilid, nakayakap sa unan.

Proud ang hatid na ngiti ni Sehun. "Di lang si Jongin witty dito, ako din."

"Uy, pre, nagreply na!"

"Shet. Para sa tigang na lovelife ni Jongin..." Humina ang boses niya nang mabasa ang reply.

 

**Myungsoo <3**

Hello. Sure ba. Later ba u free?

And nga pala, Kyungsoo. Not Myungsoo.

Hehe. Cute.

 

Mabilis na nilagay agad ni Sehun ang phone ni Jongin sa tabi nito at tumingin kay Chanyeol.

"Tangina, Kyungsoo pala, di Myungsoo. Shet. Tulog na tayo, pre, patay tayo kay Jongin bukas!" Nagtalukbong agad si Chanyeol sa kama at nakisiksik naman si Sehun sa tabi niya.

"Ano? Tulog na dali mamaya gising na si Jongin." Siksik ulit ni Sehun.

"Dun ka sa tabi ni Jongin."

"Gusto mo ko maunang mamatay?"

"Tangina naman. Pikit na nga tayo! Yan kase Myungsoo daw, Kyungsoo pala. Tch."

Sa ibaba, napangiti si Jongin sa panaginip niya na laman lang naman ay si kuya cute Mcdelivery guy. 

**Author's Note:**

> SOBRANG SABAWWWW DI BA????


End file.
